The present invention relates to a melt metallurgical installation.
Melt metallurgical installations of this kind are generally known. In particular, melt metallurgical installations comprising electric arc furnaces are constructed in this way.
When loading a melting furnace there is usually a significant occurrence of fumes and dust clouds, what are known as secondary waste gases. In a conventional design of the melting furnace the fumes and dust clouds pass unhindered into the production hall in which the melt metallurgical installation is arranged. They are conventionally extracted from there via a hall extraction system or the like. A hall extraction system of this kind is also called a secondary waste gas extraction system since most of the waste gases, the primary gases, originating from the furnace chamber are conventionally extracted and after-treated by a furnace extraction system or primary gas extraction system, which is separate therefrom, in the region of the furnace cover.
Austrian patent specification no. E 17399 B (EP 0063669) discloses a device for extracting secondary waste gases in steelworks and foundries in which there is a movable hood secured to a crane as the secondary waste gas extraction system.
Austrian patent specification no. E 40590 B (EP 0132876) discloses a device for extracting secondary waste gases in steelworks and foundries in which there are a fixed hood roof and movable hood side walls.
The embodiment of the related art has various drawbacks. In particular the hall extraction system acts on all openings in the hall. Other air flows are therefore sucked in to a considerable extent. It also takes a relatively long time for the fumes and dust clouds to be extracted. In the meantime a considerable amount of the dust in particular deposits itself in many cases on the floor of the production hall. Employees located in the production hall are also exposed to a considerable extent, and sometimes even to an extent that is dangerous to health.
German patent specification no. 1063342 describes a smoke extractor for extracting gases from the surroundings of electric arc furnaces, and this is arranged above the electrodes. However, a large quantity of secondary waste gases is still given off to the surroundings during loading of the furnace in this case as well.